


The Seven Deadly Siblings

by unusuallyeddie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Please read and enjoy, Seven Deadly Sins, Vaguely Religious Themes, based off of a beautiful fan art, basically a really long headcannon, because i havent written incest yet, credits in the authors note, i think its cool as hell though, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: We always see the seven deadly sins personified, but we never see them like this





	The Seven Deadly Siblings

Number One is Lust.

Now, this may seem unrealistic, due to his lack of sexual history. But sexual lust is not the only type of lust out there, although it is prevalent in One, what with falling for his own sister and all.

But no, sexual lust is not the Lust One embodies. He embodies the lust for power, control. The lust for everything to go his way, the lust for strength, for approval. The lust for everything that is beyond him.

And yes, sexual lust is included in that.

~   


Number Two is Wrath.    


This one, I feel, is obvious. Two has been hardened by the world, jaded, turned cold and distant. He’s hard to reach, even harder to talk to, and it’s all too easy to set him off. He has a knife collection larger than his emotional span, and is quick to use it.

He sees himself as a vigilante of sorts, perhaps an antihero, seeking justice for those the world gave up on, fueling his own fury in the hopes of helping someone else.

But his own Wrath will never falter.

~   


Number Three is Greed.

Number Three is Greed, because she takes. Anything she wants, it becomes hers. A career? Check. An attractive husband? Check. An attentive daughter? Check. A brother who loves her in a way no brother should? Check.

But Greed shall be her downfall, and her downfall it became. She took too much, allowed herself to control her daughter, then lost her and her own husband in one fell swoop.

Yet her Greed stayed everlasting as she grasped at a sister who would never be hers.

~   


Number Four was Gluttony.

He could often be found by his sibling passed out, contorted in ungodly positions, reeking of sex and weed and god knows what else, an abundance of poison running through his veins. Four did what he wanted, when he wanted, with no thought or care to consequence.    


He was similar to his siblings in the sense that he took whatever he craved without care, and different in that while they knew when to stop, he didn’t. No, he kept using, kept taking, kept sleeping around, kept drinking. 

But hey, nothing wrong with having some fun every now and again, right?   


~   


Number Five was Pride.

He was clever yes, but he was arrogant, feeling himself above the other siblings for having seen what he had seen. He was cold-hearted and often downright cruel, only showing softness for a mannequin he had named Delores.

Five only spoke to his siblings when necessary, not seeing himself as one of them, feeling as though he shouldn’t stoop to their level. He caused chaos and destruction wherever he went, and never stopped long enough to apologize.

He never realized just how human it made him.

~   


Number Six was Sloth.

He never partook in fights, nor arguments, preferring to stay to himself, not willing to put forth the effort. It didn’t help, of course, that he had died as a child.

He only showed himself to Four, never the others, unsure if he could. He was slow and steady, methodical, not prone to the same emotional outbursts as his siblings.

It was that which made him suffer.

~   


Number Seven was Envy.

She was never as beautiful, never as talented, never as powerful as the others. She was anxious and introverted, secretly burning passionately with hatred for those who passed her in life, yet never taking steps to improve who she was.

Seven was withdrawn for her Envy, separate from the others, unwilling to get too close lest they push her away one more.

And for that, she would eventually be driven mad.

~   


The seven siblings led extraordinarily different lives, going down the path they each felt they were bound to travel. Whether it was drugs, or stardom, or whatever have you, no two siblings shared an identity, and no two siblings ever spoke unless they were forced to.

The only thing they had in common was the corruption of humanity as we know it. Even then, they corrupted in different ways.

~   


Lust was the interesting one. Instead of trading in sexual favors the way his name may suggest, he traded in the corruption of power, giving others the lust, the  _ need _ , for more, more strength, more high positions, more power.

He created the humans hierarchy as we know it, his own lust for power and strength driving others into his grasp as they allowed their own darkest desires to spill forth.

~   


Wrath corrupted in other ways. He started fights, working in a boxing ring and frequenting bars. He killed and maimed in the name of justice those who he had corrupted, bringing truth to his name. 

He fought the way he spoke, vicious and without mercy, aiming for the jugular and feeling no shame. He allowed the humans whose souls he darkened to release the control they clung so tightly to, to release their rage.

~   


Greed, perhaps, had the easiest job. She was suggestive to what the people wanted, able to read them easily and refer to what they want as within reach. 

She herself went for what she wanted shamelessly, grasping a career she didn’t earn and a husband she never loved, owing to her inner want for everything and more.

~   


Gluttony, with his long legs and longer eyelashes, easily seduced others into his hedonistic lifestyle of sex, drugs, and rock’n’roll. He taught others to ignore the consequences, to do what felt nice as of that moment.

He took no care of the future and expected others to do the same, merely writhing in their own mess that they had created with no thought of what the future will bring.

~

Pride was another matter. Pride is much more natural in humanity, the need to be superior to others and to see oneself as the best. Pride was a stimulant for every other sin, and would always be that way.

Pride had always seen himself as superior, and getting others to see themselves in that way only too easy. 

~   


Sloth was the unseen sin. He floated around aimlessly, unnoticed by anyone around him and happy to keep it that way. He unseeingly made others exhausted, bitter, unwilling to do what they’re told. 

He had always been an unwilling participant in his siblings activities, and now he was no different. It was simply a matter of others being unwilling as well.

~   


Envy, last but not least, was the most powerful. Whether it be in love, in jobs, in fancy cars, Envy was everywhere, lurking in the shadows as she always had been. She tempted others to crave what was not theirs, to want what they couldn’t have.

Envy was in everyone’s heart, marching to their individual heartbeats, corrupting and turning those who listened green with jealousy and impractical want.

~   


One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven.

Lust, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and Envy.

Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya.

The seven siblings never rested, never traveled as one. They never fell for one another’s sins, only their own. They stalked through the days and nights in cities and suburbs, burning those who stood in their way, corruption being all they understood, they only language all seven would speak.

And thus, went the story of The Seven Deadly Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credits to the lovely hexelot on instagram, who was sweet enough to let me steal this idea from a fan art they drew. Go check out their account!  
> Also, I know some of the things I wrote are stretches, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to make things work.


End file.
